The Diaries of Ash Ketchum
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: A behindthescenes look in the life of Ash Ketchum when he's not doing any episode of Pokemon in his diaries. Written in a form of a diary, obviously.


**The Diaries of Ash Ketchum: Book 1**

_Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**21st January** - I was at home looking through the times I had as a character on Pokémon when I received a phone call from someone claiming to be an executive at Nintendo. He tells me how much everyone enjoyed _Pokémon: Master Quest_ and the road is set for another one in Hoenn. He recalls his favorite episode, one which did not involves us at all, and mostly Team Rocket and it was in the Orange Islands. As it involves lunch and I haven't eaten for a week, I accepted his invitation for a lunch in Celadon. I thought details like time, date and place would be sorted out later, but I never heard from him again.

* * *

**2nd February** - Received an Email telling me that there will be a new season of Pokémon providing that **_'certain criteria and guidelines are met'_**. No date or time were given and there was no reply address on the email, but it got the determination re-heated to set up and plan the new episodes.

* * *

**21st March** - No idea if the next season is up, so I made a phone call to the Head of 4Kids's old phone in a chance to get any information on the newest episodes of Pokémon. He answered, but whispered to me that he's going to be _'de-activated'_ and tells me never to call again. After that, the last thing I heard was a door being kicked in. When I called again, all I got was the Head of KidsWB.

* * *

**25th April** - I decided to visit the Head of GameFreaks in Tokyo and see if he could tell me anything. Security at the front was much stiffer than the last time I went there. The guard was armed with a stun gun, but when I asked for the Head of GameFreaks, he pressed a small button and told me to wait in the corner. Three hours later, I was greeted by a man in a Dark Magician's outfit who told me that the Head of GameFreaks can't see me because today he's missing. When I wanted to ask for more out of him, he became nervous and points out behind me at what he claims to be a Pikachu drawing a fan art of Card Captor Sakura. I turned around and didn't see any Pikachu or a fan art of Sakura. When my head was turned, the Dark Magician ran off. It was all a ploy for me to look away from him. When I went home, I found my house raided by a bunch of fashion designers and a message on my answering machine telling me to stop asking about Pokémon.

* * *

**29th July** - Ron Weasley called me. Turns out that it was the wrong number. He apologized and hangs up.

* * *

**10th September** - Went to the Museum in Pewter City for an exhibition and auction just to collect a check worth one million from them. As it turns out, they were auctioning off stuffs from other Animes, like Mimi Tachikawa's hat, Yugi's one-hand glove, a table belonging to Van Flyheight, a box labeled _'Sailor Moon'_, a live Digimon and the head of an Evangelion. As the bidding started, the first item up for auction was Mimi's hat. The bid started for a million and one dollars. Well, that's me out. But I did buy a rock for $30. It's at the entrance of the museum and lots of people see it everyday.

* * *

**31st October** - We have finished writing the new Season of Pokémon but we still don't know if they are planning on filming it. I had the cast rehearsing in my bed room for the last few weeks and paid them to produce it in my backyard. I've pretended to _'record'_ them with a small toybox with a plastic cup in front. It nearly fooled everyone until Todd, the cameraman, got suspicious. When he opened to check the _'camera'_, my Pikachu toy fell out, causing a massive mutiny. Brock, one of my best friends, suggested that they should burn down my house. I tried to calm everyone down but to no avail. Misty takes me with her to a closet and she beats me into submission with her mallet. While I was at the hospital, I sent a message to the people at 4Kids telling them that unless I hear from them within forty-eight hours, then our deal is off.

* * *

**3rd November** - A spokesperson from Nintendo came over to my place. After an introduction, he told me that Nintendo has given the green light on the new season. It only took me two seconds to realize that he was shaking my hands and smiling. After he promised that he will be in touch, he gave me the bill to his air ticket and accommodation at the Hotel in Celadon.

* * *

**15th November** - We were locked out of the studio but fortunately, those who were slim enough to slip through a hole in the fence were able to open the front door for the rest of us. After all, we wouldn't want to go in as _'special delivery from DHL'_. Things were going well with our recording when Brock accidentally set off a motion detector, causing alarm bells to ring and calling in an **EVA** as security. They had no record of us booking for the place and told us to leave or face _'de-activation'_. Tracey tried to reason with the** EVA**, saying that we're characters from Pokémon. The guard said it _'does not compute with the **Dummy Plug** data'_ and crushed Tracey with just one hand. It was a big blow to us, considering that it was Tracey was our only ride home. In the end, we were kicked out of the studio and ended up on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**24th December** - It was Christmas Eve, so Misty and I decided to break into Gary's home in a chance to convince him to join our new series. I was dressed as the ghost of his best friend and rival while Misty did a very good impression of the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future but she went a bit far when she had the ghost of Christmas Future trying to give the ghost of his best friend a kiss under a mistletoe. After that, Gary never ever went to a Christmas Party ever again...

* * *

**25th December** - Made a mental note to get a new diary. Had a wild Christmas party and I don't recall inviting Richie to the party. Then again, Team Rocket was destroying my furniture and stealing the fruit punch. 10 hours later, the party was still going and I found Misty in the kitchen drinking soup straight out of one of Brock's pots. Misty told me that Brock was all right with the idea, as he was spray painting my table. Wanted a drink of the punch but with the cups stolen by Team Rocket, had to make do with my hat. After the party, I started to proofread some of Tracey's poems he wanted to publish with Professor Oak's Poetry book. Turns out that Tracey's bad at anything that rhymes. 


End file.
